


Impulse

by maki_senpai



Series: OsaAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, OsaAkaWeek2020, Tattoo Artist Akaashi Keiji, a crumb of sakuatsu, i just really like the miya twins in tattoos, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: OsaAka Week 2020: Day 1 - Firsts-A first meeting/tattoo shop AU-----------------------------Had Akaashi not been a professional, he would have messed up on his work right then and there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	Impulse

"Tsumu, I want another tattoo."

"Ya have a whole sleeve and a back piece! What else do ya want?"

"I just want a small thing on my collarbone area and I found this really  _ good _ artist and they drew this super cool fox piece and I just  _ need _ it so badly."

"Lemme see."

Osamu shows his phone to Atsumu revealing a geometrical fox shaded in black. The latter let out a gasp.

"Do it. Maybe I'll get another piercing while yer there."

"Do ya even have space for more?"

"Eyebrow." He smirked. 

"Oo, maybe I'll get one too."

"Ew then we'll be matching."

"Technically we always are." 

"Fuck."

With that, the two went on their way to the tattoo parlor after booking their impulsive appointments. This was a common occurrence between the two. They always enable each other in their wild ideas for tattoos and piercings. The drive to the tattoo parlour always ends up with them bickering back and forth about what they’re getting, or always one-upping each other with their ideas or something else entirely. 

Soon enough, they reach a black and white, modern-looking building with blue neon letters at the front, spelling out the shop’s name. They park their car in front of it and promptly goes out, walking over to the sleek black door. 

“You go in first.” Atsumu says, nudging Osamu with his elbow.

“Why? You do it.”

"No you go in first."

"Why the FUCK does it matter who goes in first?"

"I don't know, just gO." 

Atsumu pushed Osamu forward, who simply scoffed and pushed the door open. 

The moment he did, he's never been more thankful to open a door because the man that greeted him was like someone out of a fantasy novel. Striking blue eyes drowned Osamu like harsh waves, making it hard for him to breathe. Dark curls fell perfectly around his face, the piercings that contrasted against his porcelain skin made his features stand out like a piece of art. The tattoos that were littered on his arm and neck made him look like he could rival the Sistine Chapel. 

"Hello, welcome to World Ink Tattoos and Piercing, do you have an appointment?" 

And,  _ oh god _ his voice sounded like an angel's. 

"Are...you okay?" The man asked again.

"Beautiful..." Osamu breathed out. 

"Samu, usually, when ya open doors, ya walk in and not just stand there like a dumbass. What are- oh. Pfft."

Atsumu chuckled, seeing his brother in a lovestruck trance. "Don't mind him, he's fine. We have an appointment under Miya."

"I see. Come in then. Who's getting the tattoo?" 

"He is. Samu wake up!" Atsumu clapped his hands in front of Osamu and broke him out of his reverie. 

He blinked a couple times before apologizing profusely at the artist who simply giggled.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji and I'll be taking care of you today."

"I was hoping ya would." Osamu blurted. 

Akaashi raised a pierced brow in amusement. Another trail of apologies for being so forward came out from Osamu until they got to their seats. Akaashi only giggled, finding him quite adorable. Atsumu waved to his brother as he got taken away by a taller, dark-haired man with two moles on his forehead, to do his piercing and gave a wink of encouragement. Osamu stuck his tongue out at him before turning his attention back to Akaashi. 

"So what did you want done?"

The latter asked. 

"Oh uhm, I was hoping for the fox tattoo ya did recently."

"The geometric one?" 

"Yeah."

"Sure thing, but do you mind if I change a few things?"

"Go ahead. Do me. IT. DO IT. Not me. I mean- Just- I-I'll stop talking." 

Akaashi let out a snort and laughed wholeheartedly. It wasn't the prettiest laugh, but to Osamu, it was something he wanted to hear more of; especially when he’s the cause of the weird snort that came out of him. 

"You're quite charming, Miya-san." 

"I'm sorry for that. And Osamu is fine since there's two of us." 

"Sure, shall we get started then,  _ Osamu-san? _ " The way Akaashi said his name would forever be ingrained into his mind, playing like a broken record he would gladly listen to.

"Please." 

And so, Akaashi got started on his work while Osamu watched him intently. He observed how his well-kept eyebrows knitted together in concentration, the way his lips pursed, almost pouting and Osamu wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. The familiar buzz of the tattoo needle filled the room along with the light-hearted conversation the pair were having as they got to know more about each other. The little things they learned started a small foundation they kept growing as their conversation did.

They found out that they had a lot in common making Osamu fall harder than he intended for someone he had just met. 

"Akaashi?"

"Hmm?" 

"Would ya like to go out sometime?"

Had Akaashi not been a professional, he would have messed up on his work right then and there. He intended to ask the man himself after they were done with the session as he found him endearing and, admittedly,  _ really _ hot. He'd be lying if he didn't say he was checking him out earlier too. The way his grey-dyed hair framed his jawline that could kill. Or how his eyes had a sparkle that entranced Akaashi. Or how his tattoos seemed to dance whenever he flexed his muscles. He also noticed a part of Osamu's back tattoo peeking out of his shirt and Akaashi really wanted to find out what the rest was. And the more they talked, the more Akaashi wanted to know more about him as a whole. 

"Why don't we get dinner after this?" Akaashi replied, halting his actions and looked up to meet Osamu's eyes. For a moment, it was just them in the world and nothing else existed, getting lost in each other’s eyes, the oceans clashing with grey storms in the most beautiful way.

"I would love that." Osamu smiled.

“Well, I should get back to this then.”

“No rush, ya look beautiful when ya work.”

“Stop that, I might slip here.” 

Osamu chuckled in response and Akaashi went back to work, smiling at the thought of the promise of after. 

The tattoo wasn’t the only permanent thing Osamu left with that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
